Fred Koehler
Frederick "Fred" Koehler is an American actor best known for his roles on Kate & Allie and Oz. Biography Born on June 16, 1975, in Jackson Heights, New York, Koehler lived in Queens with his divorced mother and three older sisters. He was a popular child model in advertisements, partly because of the red hair he had at the time. As an adult, he graduated from Carnegie Mellon University in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, with a degree in theater. He pursued an acting career in 1983, first appearing in Mr. Mom as Alex, in which he was credited by his full name. In 1984, Koehler assumed one of his most well-known roles, appearing as Charles "Chip" Lowell on the TV series Kate & Allie, in which he was also credited by his full name. He then appeared in his second well-known role in 1999, portraying Andrew Schillinger in the TV series Oz. On Criminal Minds Koehler portrayed murderous twins Wallace Hines and Jesse Gentry in the two-part Season Nine premiere episodes "The Inspiration" and "The Inspired". Filmography *The Evil Within (2017) - Dennis Peterson *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2013) TV episodes - Wallace Hines and Jesse Gentry *NCIS (2013) as Simon Gravy *Death Race: Inferno (2012) as Lists (video) *Grimm (2012) as Martin Burgess *Torchwood (2011) as Ralph Coltrane (2 episodes) *Law & Order: LA (2011) as SID Tech Gilbert *The Defenders (2011) as Gordon Gardner *The Chicago Code (2011) as Trey Stein *Death Race 2 (2010) as Lists (video) *Bones (2010) as Scott Kimper *Outlaw (2010) as Otis Kopple *Lost (2010) as Seamus (4 episodes) *Dexter (2009) as Neighbor *Castle (2009) as Adam Pike *The Mentalist (2008) as Tommy Olds *Death Race (2008) as Lists *Journeyman (2007) as Boy in Seminar *Tell Me You Love Me (2007) as Lab Assistant *Saving Grace (2007) as Junior *Zero 2 Sixty (2007) as Calvin, Car Salesman (short, credited as Frederick Koehler) *Close to Home (2007) as John Cooke, Jr. *Little Chenier (2006) as Pemon Dupuis (credited as Frederick Koehler) *The Nine (2006) as Brian *Pepper Dennis (2006) as Les Gaye (8 episodes) *Numb3rs (2005) as Night Manager *Touched (2005) as Thomas Martin (credited as Fred Kohler) *Domino (2005) as Chuckie *Dependency (2005) as Dave (short) *ER (2005) as Benjamin Coe - Legal Aid Attorney *The Storyteller (2005) as Dennis (credited as Frederick Koehler) *Cold Case (2004) as Neil Beaudry *Boston Legal (2004) as Jason Binder (credited as Frederick Koehler) *CSI: NY (2004) as Billy Rendish *Touching Evil (2004) as Richard Simon *Malcolm in the Middle (2004) as Mellon *Joan of Arcadia (2003) as Steve Ramsay (credited as Frederick Koehler) *Miracles (2003) as Daniel Olson *Oz (1999-2003) as Andrew Schillinger/#99S333 Andrew Schillinger (4 episodes) *NYPD Blue (2002) as Michael Cardillo *Taken (2002) as Lester (TV miniseries) *Crossing Jordan (2002) as George Grebs *Charmed (2002) as Necron's Minion *Birdseye (2002) as Ben Sharpless *Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002) as Pete Abbott *FreakyLinks (2001) as Colin Wales *Pearl Harbor (2001) as Wounded Sailor #3 *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001) as Danny Hillman *The Division (2001) as Tobias "Toby" McKaley *Bull (2000) as Joey Rutigliano (3 episodes) *Gideon's Crossing (2000) as Truman Rainey *Profiler (2000) as Arthur *Judging Amy (2000) as Joe Broussard *Ally McBeal (2000) as Marcus (credited as Frederick Koehler) *Strangers with Candy (1999) as Ricky *Law & Order (1999) as Steven Lang (credited as Frederick Koehler) *The Positively True Adventures of the Alleged Texas Cheerleader-Murdering Mom (1993) as Shane Harper (as Frederick Koehler) *A Kiss Before Dying (1991) as Mickey (credited as Freddy Koehler) *Night Walk (1989) as Eric Miller (credited as Freddie Koehler) *Kate & Allie (1984-1989) as Charles "Chip" Lowell (98 episodes) *The Pick-up Artist (1987) as Richie (credited as Frederick Koehler) *A Boy, a Dog and a Frog (1985) as The Boy (video short) *He's Fired, She's Hired (1984) as Lexy Grier (as Frederick Koehler) *Saturday Night Live (1982-1984) as Jimmy/Adopted Non-Smoker (3 episodes, uncredited) *ABC Afterschool Specials (1984) as Jimmy Henderson (credited as Freddy Koehler) *Mr. Mom (1983) as Alex (credited as Frederick Koehler) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors